Orphan?
by Ififall
Summary: <html><head></head>Tommy Mickens/John-Paul Fanfiction. John-Paul takes in a Home-less kid, but can John-Paul handle him?</html>


**_A/N:_** Strong Language. Adult scenes. Supernatural themes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ **Borrowing Characters from the Show **_"True Blood"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"By any means necessary" is kind of like his Motto. You're right, Tommy's always looking out for himself. He's got Trust issues to the core. Can you blame him?"- <em>**Marshall Allman Quote**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon Temps...<em>**

He braced himself like he did every night. It wasn't the night Tonight. They had until the end of the week. That was supposed to be the good news. Then his Dad would come home around Six O' clock. His Mom would cook dinner, that he wasn't allowed to eat. Dad liked him skinny. But Tommy would sit at the table. He'd listen to his parents argue about the Electric bill or the heating or money.

Dad would swear and leave. He'd slam the door, and the overdue bills would fall onto the floor. When Friday came, it was show time. It was a rush.**_ The Crowd_**, The Screaming, The Bites, **_The Blood_**. But Dad would pat him all over. When it was over. He'd carry him and take him to the barn. When Dad got his money, he was a great Dad.

* * *

><p>After, Dad would take Tommy to The Barn at night. Tommy would lay on his Dad's lap. His Dad would rock him to sleep and stroke his scars. Tommy told himself that this was the last time. And this time it just happened to be, when John-Paul McQueen entered his life. Now Tommy needed a job.<p>

**_Holly-Oaks..._**

it was a long fucking trip. But Holly-Oaks was the only place that giving out Bar work. Darren hired him. Yeah, he'd lied about his age, but he needed the money. Now Tommy was doing a Good job, getting tips and having fun looking at Nancy's arse. When she caught him. She asked the obvious question.

"How old are you?" She asked.

* * *

><p>"Old enough to serve drinks" Tommy said.<p>

"Right, let's see proof then, shall we?" Nancy asked. They got into an argument. Tommy didn't mean to yell, but this Guy popped out of no-where and separated them.

"Calm down mate" The Guy said.

* * *

><p>"She...she needs to calm down. I'm just doing my fucking job" Tommy said.<p>

"John-Paul, you heard me. I was simply asking for ID" Nancy said.

"Look Nancy, you can "**_Simply_** kiss my ass" Tommy said. This "John-Paul" pulled him out of the bar. As soon as the cold air hit him, Tommy became silent. He had to get his act together. This wasn't sunny Apple-Pie U-S of A. This was HollyOaks. The people were polite and minded their own business.

* * *

><p>The Days were short, and the Nights were dark, cold and lonely. Well, they wouldn't be lonely if someone could keep him company. Tommy looked at this "John-Paul" checking him out. Yeah he looked good, but Guys that looked as hot as John-Paul, always came with a price tag.<p>

"Just go home yeah" John-Paul said.

"Yeah...sure" Tommy said.

* * *

><p>Home for Tommy was the boiler room at Holly-oaks high. He got the tip from Trevor Royale. He helped him break in. Sure, it wasn't a hotel. But Tommy worked for Trevor every now and again. In return, Trevor bought Tommy things. Music, IPods, clothing. Stuff to keep Tommy afloat. He was doing okay.<p>

That is,n until Finn O' Connor screwed things up. This Finn was trying to impress his Lesbo Girl-friend. Finn tried to break into the boiler room. At that point, Tommy only knew Finn's name, because his Girl-friend kept saying it.

"Finn what ya doing?" Tommy heard her ask.

* * *

><p>"Trying to get us some private time" Tommy heard Finn say. By the time Finn got in there. Tommy was safe. But he'd forgot to clean up. Finn and Phoebe, Saw all of Tommy's crap and reported him. Tommy didn't even have time to hide when John-Paul knocked on the door Eleven minutes later.<p>

"Hello?" John-Paul asked.

"Fuck you!" Tommy yelled.

* * *

><p>"I recognise that accent? Are you...that kid from The Dog?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Fuck you!" Tommy yelled again. Who the fuck did John-Paul think he was? Tommy opened the door. He was ready for John-Paul, no matter what happened.

"Welcome, John-Paul...to my humble abode. Do you want a cup of Tea and a slice of Cherry Cake?" Tommy asked.

He saw John-Paul look at the Boiler room in disgust. Tommy had tried to keep it clean. He pissed in the School toilets instead of down the_ Boiler Room _drain. But the place was still a shit-hole. Tommy didn't really blame himself. But the way John-Paul looked at him...

* * *

><p>It was with a mixture of blame, scolding, and pity. Tommy just wanted to slide out of the vent hole. But he waited for the questions.<p>

"What on Earth?" John-Paul asked. Tommy ran to the vent-hole and pushed himself up. John-Paul ran and grabbed his legs. Tommy kicked out at him. John-Paul grabbed his Trousers. The material of the trousers made Tommy's cuts burn. He slid back down and walked away from the Teacher.

"So...when I said **_"Go home"..._**So...you live here" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Yeah I live here. Got a problem with that?" Tommy asked.<p>

"Yes. You see, it's illegal" John-Paul said.

"Illegal**_ my ass._** In Nineteen Seventy Three, it was ruled that any place that was not owned by an individual, or property clientele, can be owned by any member of the fucking public. So fucking scram" Tommy said.

* * *

><p>"That law was scrapped in the late Seventies. Government owned places like schools are not supposed to be used as housing areas. There's no licence for that Mate" John-Paul said. "What school are you going to?"<p>

"I ain't got the money for that"

"You and I both know it's free. Look. You stay here. I'll get Mr Blake..." John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"The Principal? Social fucking services. I ain't going and you can't make me" Tommy said.<p>

"You can't stay here mate. Can you call your Parents?" John-Paul said.

"Do they look like they're hiding here asshole?" Tommy said. John-Paul held his hands out in submission.

"Look mate. You're tough enough to handle social services for a few days. You can't survive in here. I just want to help you" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>For some reason, Tommy believed him. He couldn't go to social care. It would fuck him up, worse than ever.<p>

"Do me a favour?" Tommy asked him.

"Sure"

"Don't pretend that you know me. Right? I ain't going to social care. I'll sleep on the fucking street if I have to" Tommy said. To show John-Paul that he meant business. He started packing his things. He stuffed the important stuff in a bag and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>"I can't...wait! I Can't offer you much" John-Paul said.<p>

"What?" Tommy asked, stopping at the door.

"If **_you're really_ **desperate, and...it's okay with your parents...maybe you could stay at mine. Just for a couple of days" John-Paul said.

Tommy shrugged. But immediately. His mind went into the gutter. Where did John-Paul live? Tommy imagined a swanky pent-house flat somewhere. Maybe John-Paul had a Super-Model Girl-Friend that they could share.

* * *

><p>Tommy hoped not, though. He imagined getting up one morning. Walking on the carpet and out, towards John-Paul's bathroom. He'd open the door. John-Paul would be in the Bath. His eyes closed. Bubbles would be around him covering his body. Un-nerved, Tommy would lean forward and sniff John-Paul.<p>

John-Paul wouldn't move. All Tommy would smell is Herbal Essences and the smell of pent up energy. Impulsively, Tommy would thrust his hand into the water. Reaching and getting it. John-Paul would open his eyes and...

* * *

><p>"Mate are you okay? Have you got a friend that you'd like me to..." John-Paul started to say.<p>

"Nah...no...You've got me curious Johnny-Boy" Tommy said. "Let's see your place"


End file.
